Tales of a Gutsy Ninja
by supernaturalsex
Summary: Jiraiya was a super pervert among perverts, but he was more than just a teacher to Naruto. He was his mentor, his comrade, his biggest supporter, and the father he never had. Deciding to honor his late teacher's memory, the blond set out to lay claim on the one woman who has forever been out of the sage's reach, the woman he was also in love with. Naruto x Tsunade Senju. *One-shot*


**Unlike the other one-shots I've been releasing since concluding The Blond Mother Lover, this one does not feature elements of netorare.**

* * *

"Brat?"

A smile curled to his lips as the woman croaked out his name, rubbing her eyes while holding open the door to her room with a foot. "Hey, baa-chan. I just wan—"

Without getting to finish his sentence, he was being smothered in the biggest pair of tits the shinobi world has to offer. He was breathing in the valley of her breasts as she squeezed him for dear life before finally letting him go. Now he was drinking her in like the fine wine she was. Her messy, blonde tresses were framing her face, her hazel eyes looking like the creamiest of milk chocolate.

Because she had on a silk robe, and it wasn't intended for a voluptuous woman like her, it was molding perfectly to the smooth contour of her mammoth tits. Moreover, the robe had a rather not-so demure hemline and her arms being so close together pushed the mounds together, giving birth to magnificent cleavage. Lowering his gaze, he was salivating at how well the garment was accentuating her idyllic MILF hips that were bolstering a gorgeous bubble butt that he's had the pleasure of seeing swaying from side to side whenever she's walked away from him. Her long, slender legs were also being highlighted as the robe ended at her midthighs.

She truly put kunoichi to shame with her ethereal beauty.

"Where the hell have you been?" hissed the Hokage. "You took off without ev—"

"I'd like to apologize," interrupted Naruto. "I was so emotional after learning of Jiraiya-sensei's death that I blamed and insulted you, even though you had nothing to do with it. You were suffering just as much as I was," he raised up a hand when he saw her opening her mouth. "I know you realize that I said those words in the heat of the moment, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

The blond's primitive self died the moment he embarked on that three year training trip with her former teammate. Gone was the orange jumpsuit when he came back. Gone were his days of donning a headband. Gone was him being a scrawny child.

When he returned, she thought he was a behemoth in human clothes – his transformation was that incredible. He had gotten so tall that he easily towered over her, from his scrawny physique he had bulging muscles that would would obscenely stretch any shirt he would wear. It wasn't even the physical change. For better or for worse, Jiraiya had also aided in mellowing him down from the excitable ball of sunshine she used to know to the calm, critical, authoritative adult standing before her.

Those three years had also done a great deal for his growth as a shinobi, and now he was more than a linchpin of the village. People love to give him shit about his shadow clone spamming ability, but no one cares about feelings when it's a battle to the death. Due to his immense chakra and the Kyuubi sealed within him, he was pushing himself to his absolute limits. A thousand clones dedicated to fuinjutsu, ninjutsu and updating his knowledge base, while the real him would tackle taijutsu with the hermit...every single fucking day? Of course he was going to be a force to be reckoned with.

During the trip, Jiraiya also sat Naruto down and revealed his birthright, informing him of his parents, presenting him with everything that Hiruzen could save from the aftermath of Kyuubi's attack on the village. The blond was infuriated that this was kept from him for so long, but he was quick to forgive and forget because his teacher had been nothing but transparent with him the entire time they've been together on the trip.

Four months before his expected arrival, Gamakichi appeared on her desk while she was doing paperwork to give her a scroll, much to her anger. What came out of it was something she could've never in a million years imagined she would see.

Orochimaru's dead body.

Kabuto Yakushi's dead body.

Sasuke Uchiha alive, but in a comatose state.

In the scroll was Jiraiya's admission that the student had long since surpassed the master. Apparently, the blond had done this by his lonesome with little to no intervention from his sensei. She promoted the kid to jounin rank there and then, still in utter disbelief at how far he's come along. There was also a request for her to send backup to the Sound village, as Konoha now owned the land. Those who were forced into staying there by Orochimaru were let go. The scientists, however, were all held under captivity and their research was now Konoha's property.

There was no village that could compete with them, now.

But a couple days ago, she stumbled into her office to find Fukasaku waiting for her on her desk. Jiraiya's death had been incredibly hard on her, especially since it could've been prevented had the fool at least warned her that he was going out to find Pein. But that's just how life is – full of hardships and misery.

The memories of that white haired hermit faded, and now she found herself floating on the vast ocean she could see in the cerulean blue orbs of the man's student. "You were forgiven the moment you said those words."

"Thank you," whispered the whiskered shinobi as he cupped the sides of her head, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning down to kiss her square on the forehead.

Tsunade had to struggle to catch her breath as he pulled away, watching as her grandfather's necklace swung back and landed on his sweater-clad chest. His eyes scintillated under the spotlights as he flashed her a brilliant smile, one that made her heart skip a beat, one that told her she wasn't his _baa-chan_ at the moment.

It was nearly five years ago that she pecked his forehead as her way of believing in his dream of becoming Hokage. Now he had bestowed upon her an affectionate peck. Perhaps he doesn't realize the significance of his actions. There was only one man who had the balls to be this intimate with her, and that man was Dan – may Kami bless his soul.

"Let's go to the balcony," added Naruto, seeing that the woman was rendered mute by his boldness, and upped the ante by taking her small hand in his much larger own. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

What the fuck was going on?

She stared up at the man leading her out the glass door. So lost in thought with his actions, she was completely oblivious to the chilly breeze passing through. She soon felt a warmth envelop her and realized that he had wrapped his sweater around her. Now she was staring at his broad shoulders, large biceps and popping pecs stretching out the dark black shirt he had on. The top two buttons were undone, so she was shamefully gazing at the preview of his defined chest – he was so damn ripped.

She cleared her throat, panicked that she had been checking him out. "What did you want to talk about?"

"After I made those comments to you, I stumbled out into the streets, unsure what to do," began the blond shinobi, his voice carrying through the air as crickets chirped and trees rustled in the distance. "It was then I met up with Iruka-sensei. He shared a popsicle with me, just like that old pervert used to do," he added with a chuckle, eliciting one from his leader as well. "He helped me through what I was going through and all I could think about was how much I must've hurt you. Deciding to retreat to the top of the Hokage monument, I reflected on my life and how much it's changed. I'm who I am today because of him, and so I decided to honor his memory by doing what he loves: writing."

Tsunade was growing more and more inclined to console the young man, but then that last sentence sank in her noggin. She narrowed her eyes, gnashing her teeth together. "If you tell me you're going to peep on women to write Make Out Paradise novels I swear I'll gi—"

"No," said Naruto, cutting the woman's rant off, amusement splayed across his face. He then unsealed a leather-bound book from his wrist, the words '**_Tales of a Gutsy Ninja_**' engraved on the cover in big bold letters. "I'm rewriting this book to honor Jiraiya-sensei. This is going to be my first time tackling a literary project, so I wanted to get your opinion on a few things."

The anger evaporated just like that. "He would be so proud of you. So, what do you need help with?

"Nothing and everything," said the whiskered adult, a soft smile curling to his lips, one that she mirrored. "I used to get so angry at him for saying that shit to me all the time."

The legendary medic nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. How one could do absolutely nothing yet feel like they've gone to the moon and back. It was exactly like how she felt when he kissed her forehead. It was just a kiss, but it made her heart want to leap out of her chest.

For the next ten minutes, fifteen, twenty, thirty, forty...she just stared at him, her eyes following his handsome face, hanging onto every word as he revealed to her, with such passion, the story of a blond haired child transitioning into adulthood under the guidance of his teacher. He was pouring his bleeding heart out to her.

The breeze whipping past them, the animals up above and down below, the chatter in the distance — she could hear none of that. Removing the garment from her shoulders, as his words were warming her up, she brought it around her, preparing to hand it back to him. It was then his scent carried through the air and invaded her sense of smell. There was something serious happening to her, and she knew what it was — she just didn't want to believe that she was crushing on him.

He was young enough to be her grandson—if she had one—for Kami's sake.

She had promised herself that she would never take on another lover after Dan. And she's kept her word, having now gone a little over thirty years without doing anything sexual with another man. Even when the going got tough, she never gave in to her desires. But never had she felt anything like what she was feeling towards the young man right now. Perhaps that's why Naruto was the only person who was able to get her to forgive Konoha, to go back home, and to believe in that cursed dream again.

There was another change he went through over those three years, and she found that when he stepped into her office. She didn't want to admit it then, but she was genuinely enthralled with the changes he's gone through. And while he did address her with "baa-chan", there was clearly more feeling in it. That was the first time she caught him looking at her like a man looks at a woman.

She snapped out of her trip down memory lane, still staring deep into his eyes, a flush circulating from her heart all the way up to her head. The imaginary workers organizing her mental files were now crying out for overtime pay as he kept forcing her to sift deeper and deeper into her memories of him. Her eyes started to droop, and she realized there and then that she had to get away...and fast.

"It's getting late," she whispered, her raspy voice sounding like she was famished. "Let's call it a night. I'm glad you're okay."

The young man responded by sauntering into her personal space, his eyes drinking her in, her every inch, every area of uncovered flesh, every area of her body. She felt her nipples harden as he continued feasting on her with his eyes. Her body was on fire as he ran his tongue across his lips while taking another step towards her. A deep, masculine scent filled her nostrils as he leaned in, reaching out and grabbing one of her undone wisps of hair, twirling it around his finger.

"Braaaaat..." trailed off Tsunade, her melificious voice holding the notes of every second between then and when the blond finally removed his lips from her forehead. He did it again—he kissed her—and this time it was more suggestive, so powerful in fact that fireworks went off at the back of her head.

He was now holding her in his big, muscular arms, her voluptuous frame sinking well into him, her massive tits ballooning out against his chest. It was a quintessential night out, which wasn't helping her at all because of the emotional rollercoaster he had strapped her into. Before she could realize it, she was getting on her tippy toes and smooching his forehead.

Sake made her feel dazed, but she was getting drunk of the sexual chemistry that was exploding between her and the young man. She was a mess when he lowered his head again. Expecting another sweet little smooch on her forehead, she was rendered insensible when he leaned further down and captured her lips with his.

She was unable to process the kiss in real time because he cut it short, grabbing her hair, tenderly but clearly in his guidance. Her entire body trembled as she stared up at his smoldering blue orbs. The last time she had locked lips with a man was well before he was born, so there was a war going on in her body between her brain and her hormones.

"W-what...what..." stammered out Konoha's leader, taking a couple steps back, holding a hand to her mouth. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I do," said the jounin, intrepidly erasing the distance again as he took two steps forward, his face inches away from the woman he was deeply in love with. This moment would define his entire future. His ninja skills aside, this moment would decide whether or not he was worthy of being called the student of the Toad Hermit. He would not blow this chance.

Cupping the sides of her face, he rooted her in place by smooching the erogenous zone behind her ear, savoring her feminine scent, making her shudder and unable to stop him from going in the seductive kill. Now he was kissing diagonally down the side of her flushing face, and she was slowly yet surely submitting to him.

Skipping her lips, which she must've thought he would target next, but no – he was now running his lips along her collar bone, back up to the upper curve of her ear, until he skittered his tongue against her trembling lips. He was letting her know that he wasn't messing around, and her erotic whimper told him she heard the message loud and clear. Smashing his lips against hers at long last, he was agog with passion as the inside of her mouth yielded to him. She tasted excellent, like an exotic drink of the orient. He soon felt her slump against him as he orally made love to each pearly tooth, swirling and massaging her caverns, bathing it with his scorching hot saliva.

_Hook, line and sinker._

She felt like she was baking soda and he was teasingly sprinkling vinegar. Creamy nectar was cruising down her feminine passageway, so sure that at any moment she was going to truly erupt. When he tried kissing her again, she pulled her head away, only for him to move his hand to her cheek, brush his thumb over her cheekbone, and kiss her again.

Finding the courage from Kami knows where, she grabbed his head with a sudden urgency while pulling back, forcing their lips to part. "...why?"

"You were brought up frequently in the conversations I used to have with Jiraiya-sensei," whispered Naruto, still holding onto her. He chuckled as the muscles in her face tightened. "And no, he wasn't always being a pervert while referring to you. He confided in me his feelings for you, and I confided in him my feelings for you. I've had a crush on you ever since you kissed my forehead all those years ago."

Her eyes widened as she searched his face for deceit, and was flabbergasted when she could find none. This young man was genuinely besotted with her. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious," came his tender reply as his eyes ignited with a sudden burst of energy. "Please go on a date with me, Tsunade-hime."

Tears streamed down her porcelain face as two ghostly figures now stood behind the blond shinobi. Dan to his right and Jiraiya to his left. Both of them were donning smiles. Both of them nodded at her. And then they vanished without a trace. She was having a nervous breakdown from how real that mirage was.

Several people have called her _Tsunade-hime_ because she was a literal princess, but no one other than Jiraiya or Dan had the temerity to say that to her with a romantic undertone. With her teammate, she never felt a thing when he would bring up that honorific, but with her lover she would swoon with happiness. Try as she might, she couldn't deny that hearing the blond go from calling her "baa-chan" to "Tsunade-hime" was making her cocoon of a soul blossom into a magnificent butterfly.

"I'm old enough to literally be your baa-chan," she began lugubriously. "Why don't you s—"

"Age is just a number to me, nothing more, nothing less. How old you are doesn't change how I feel about you," interrupted Naruto, his strong, masculine voice expelling the words straight from his heart. "Do you not feel what we just had together? Or was I imagining the best thing that has ever happened to me?"

She stiffened under his gaze before closing her eyes, relaxing her shoulders. "Brat" was what she's always called him, even after he came back from his training trip. However, she could no longer call him that. Her mind, body and soul forbade it.

"You weren't, _Naruto-kun_," making that amendment made her feel like she was levitating above ground, like she had found her calling. "This is crazy..."

"All that matters is that I'm not dreaming about this anymore," said the whiskered shinobi, gently scrubbing her cheeks with the pads of his fingers, brushing away her tears. "I will die trying to make you happy."

"D-don't," stuttered the Sannin as she reached for the necklace she had given him. "Don't say that. I've already lost so much."

"Shh..." whispered Naruto, pressing his forehead against hers, peering deep into her hazel orbs. "I'm never going to leave you. Understand me?"

His kiss this time was so sensual, and it held so much weight and heart that any doubt she may have had died down her throat. It was so sensual in fact that her pussy began weeping through her panties. She opened her mouth, letting his darting tongue in and meeting it with hers. It was timeless, coupled with the movement of hands, from their faces to their necks, running down the sides of arms and around waists. She purred deep in her throat, her body flushing with heat. She was a disheveled mess when he finally parted from her swollen lips.

It was then one of his hands slowly curved around her buttocks through her robe, moving in the lightest tickling motion, making her shudder like she was at the mercy of an unsuspecting earthquake. "N-Naruto-kun..."

She looked to him searching her for an answer to his inquiry, to his silent request, to do to her what only one man prior to him had done to her. This was happening too fast, and the logical side of her wanted him to back off, but her racing heart was completely fine with offering herself to him. Chewing on her bottom lip, she bobbed her head. Her toes were already starting to curl as he lifted the back of her robe. But now his fingers were pulling her prodigious cheeks apart, causing the underwear she was wearing to sink deeper into the deep crack of her ass.

She whimpered as he dug his hands down her panties and began traversing her, sleuthing the treasure-map that's been hidden from men near and far for over three decades. All that dangerous teasing by not directly touching her pussy was leaving her restless, lubricating her pussy to never before experienced levels, so she couldn't help but stomp her feet and let out a guttural hiss when he encountered her pubic hair and twisted it with his fingertips.

She gasped, her eyes fluttering as he dragged his index finger to her clit and massaged it in circles while using the rest of his fingers to trace the curve of her womanhood. The ecstasy had built to a crescendo long before his digits began rubbing over the sweltering folds of flesh inside her. This was it; she had officially offered up her vagina to him.

"How does it feel, Tsunade-hime?" purred Jiraiya's ex-student, nibbling on her earlobe, now buried to the knuckle within her.

"Urggh..." hissed the Hokage, her pussy getting stretched from his prodding as just like the rest of him, his finger was large and thick. "You feel so good inside me."

Her honest admission earned her dexterous probing as he continually drew back and slid forward, scraping the texture of her sacred tunnel. Another finger worked itself within her, and this one gave her trouble. She gnashed her teeth together, the medic in her confirming that his two thick fingers were stretching her wider than Dan had ever stretched her with his dick. She threw her arms around his neck, desperately attempting to adjust as he began sawing in and out of her.

She kissed him roughly, her mind scattering, but he impetuously pulled his lips away, leaving her helpless and moaning pitifully. The air suddenly hit her nether region as he pulled her down to the ground, peeled down her underwear and proceeded to spread her legs onto the ice cold surface. Her robe had ridden up to her waist and now her teeth were chattering as she wiggled her hips, her mammoth tits just about ready to escape the flimsy prison of her robe.

"Fuuckkk!" cried Tsunade, her hazel orbs shooting wide as her subordinate-turned-boyfriend raked his tongue along her clitoris, laving her flesh in tender affection as a tingling feeling began to build in her stomach. He then began swabbing and swirling his tongue around in spirals, circling her hardened nub before blowing on it with fire chakra, heating it and her entire body up in a way that made her throw her arms out and dig her fingers into his hair.

The ice cold floor of her balcony now felt like magma as he began tormenting her outer labia with his tongue. He soon had her entire vulva inside his mouth and his tongue began working up and down the length of her slit. Occasionally he would give her clit a little nudge with the tip of his tongue, just to give it a small taste of what was coming, teasing it further and driving her mental. And when his tongue finally pushed deep into her—thank Kami—he was methodical in exploring her, like a blind man feeling his way around a room for the first time; probing, touching every surface with a gentle caress.

"I'm gonna cum!" warned Hashirama's granddaughter, lolling her head from side to side, her legs starting to undergo spasms. She began thrusting her hips up and her bedewing crotch into his mouth. Not only had it been over thirty years since she last got her pussy eaten, her new lover's skills absolutely smoked anything and everything Dan had ever done to stimulate her.

Naruto had clearly done a lot more than just build muscle and get stronger during his three year training trip.

There was pandemonium in her vagina as he milked her with such a convoluted rhythm, even taking it upon himself to start scratching the erect spire of her clit with his pinky. Her legs started to shake, her eyes started to grow wide. Too much was happening too fast, and then he decided to channel lightning chakra to her clit, electrocuting it for no reason. "**I'M CUMMMINGGGGGG!**"

_'That's it, Tsunade-hime…cum for me_,' thought Naruto, having successfully crossed another item off his bucket-list by making her gyrate through paroxysms of pleasure. Judging by the pressure building up within her, he knew her orgasm was going to be legendary. Thankfully, he was prepared for whatever she was going to throw his way.

She squirted so hard and long that it was like a piece of her life-force was being dragged out by his tongue. Finally, a tingling shutter ran down her spine as the last vestiges of her climax waned, her body slumping on the floor as she closed her eyes and let the soothing sensations wash over her. The moon was full tonight, and shooing away its brilliant hue was proving difficult when she finally opened her eyes again.

It was then she realized just how ferociously her thighs were boxing his head between her legs. A dark blush spread across her face, remembering that this young man had consumed her vagina. She watched on as his golden mop of spiky hair slowly exited her cooch. Creamy nectar was dribbling down his chin as he grinned foxily at her, making her want to take her face in her hands.

And then he went back for seconds.

Naruto religiously consumed his leader's twat like a homeless person being offered a plate of food. She was shaking, her hands frantically yanking on his hair, her meaty thighs nearly suffocating him with how tightly they were snaked around him. Her hips were once again thumping up and down, smacking against the ground as he bathed her insides with his boiling hot saliva. _'Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei. Thank you for helping me win over my dream girl._'

Drool started pooling around the MILF's mouth as his chakra was entering her body from his tongue and flowing like a river through her flesh into her still-sensitive pussy. She began chanting his name through chattering teeth like she was reciting a mantra, feeling another orgasm building, this one also building to an extent that she couldn't even have imagined before tonight.

Her entire body was overwhelmed in sensation as a shockwave belted through her pussy, to her womb and circulated around into her kidneys before repeating the cycle. In the meantime, a point of brilliant white light exploded outwards and into her abdomen, splitting her in two, burying itself inside her, leaving her quivering, screaming, shaking on the outdoor marble floor, her orgasm ripping through her like she was going through childbirth.

"**OH MY FUCKING KAAAAMMMMMI!**" cried Tsunade at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her flushed face as she gushed from the depths of her soul. It was like millions of liquid prisoners who were housed in a metaphorical jail within her cunt were now running loose. Everything around her was spinning and she had no idea where she was or what was happening to her. All she knew was that she was having the greatest orgasm of her life. And with that another spasm of her legs, she passed out.

Uncoiling her legs from his neck, he gently scooped her into his muscular arms in a bridal carry, her bubble butt feeling extraordinary on his open palms. His eyes fluttered as did his heart when he gazed down at her. She was putting the moonlight to shame with the gorgeous sexual afterglow radiating from her features.

It took all he had not to glance further down, as her mountainous tits were most likely spilling out of her robe. Good things come to those who wait and he planned on worshipping his goddess, not rushing into mindless sex.

With that, he began carrying her out the balcony and back into the Hokage residence floor. There were several ANBU who he could sense in the distance, but none of them had the nerve to take any action against him. A few steps in, and he was forced to stop dead in his tracks as he came across his blushing surrogate sister.

Shizune was in the kitchen whipping up a light midnight snack when she heard her master screaming. She had gone as far as putting a foot out into the balcony before retreating like a unprepared enemy.

The recollection of what she saw and heard faded into nothingness when her eyes caught glimpse of the downright grotesque bulge in the young man's trousers. At first she figured her mind was playing tricks on her, but upon looking again, again, and again, her legs started shaking at the confirmation that the bulge ended near his kneecap. That wasn't a cock; it was a weapon of vaginal destruction.

"I'm going to keep Tsunade-hime happy, Shizune nee-chan," said the whiskered ninja, earning a gasp from the woman. "Good night."

Having said his piece, he began walking towards his girlfriend's bedroom door, smiling as she unconsciously snuggled into his chest, bathing him with her warmth.

Shizune watched on as the blond shut the door behind him, confirming that he planned on spending the night with the Hokage. Despite fearing for her master's safety, a part of her was sold on the radiant glow she saw enveloping the sleeping woman's face.

_'My prayers have finally been answered, uncle Dan. Lady Tsunade has finally moved on. I just hope she can survive tha...' _her chewed on her bottom lip, clamping her thighs together. _'I should probably find somewhere else to stay for the night.'_

**_xXx_**

"Argh, damn hustlers!"

Tsunade was nearly laughing her lungs out as she stumbled out of the casino, hanging off the arm of her amused-looking boyfriend. The two had just gotten kicked out because Naruto had won the jackpot three consecutive times, thus scoring more money out of the casino than the proprietor had accumulated over the course of a week.

When she awoke in the morning, she found that the young man had spent the night. She was overwrought at first since she didn't know how to start a conversation with him. For a little over thirty years she's been single and then all of that changed in a span of a single night. He was the one to initiate their talk, letting her know how happy he was that she had accepted his feelings, immediately putting her fears to rest. Unfortunately, their talks ended there, as his face hardened and he vanished into thin air. He returned hours later, having fought his greatest adversary.

It shocked her to the core to learn that he had killed Pein, thus avenging his sensei. Apparently, ever since Jiraiya's demise, he's been following the Akatsuki leader's every move with the help of the toads. There was a plan in place to invade Konoha, which he was able to foil by reverse summoning himself in Rain. Because he had learned Sage Mode over the training trip, was well-versed on the knowledge of the Rinnegan's abilities thanks to Fukasaku, and also had numerous tricks up his sleeves, the man stood no chance against him. He even had the body sealed in a scroll, unknowingly thwarting Obito's plans of getting his grubby hands on the dojutsu.

After berating him for being such a "brat", she was smothering him in her bosom. She had lost so much and him doing shit like this wasn't helping her. It would've proved difficult to most—if not all—, but he effectively eased her, all while informing her that he would make it up to her by taking her on a date this evening.

Taking a day off wasn't normal for the Hokage, but she didn't really care – she had a date to prepare for. It took almost all day finding proper knock-out attire to wear, but when he came to her residence to pick her up, the look on his face made every ounce of effort she had poured into getting dolled up worth it.

She usually wore the usual shirt, blouse and pants, but tonight her form-fitting dark green garment was hugging her ginormous tits, the view only enhanced by the deeply scooped neck exhibiting a surfeit of cleavage. Past her bosom, the dress followed the alluring contours of her voluptuous figure, accentuating her waist and then flowing out over her wide hips. Her long blonde hair rested charmingly on her shoulders, sensually framing her pretty face.

Rather than take her to some of the extravagant restaurants Konoha has to offer, for their date he took her to Tanzaku Quarters, the place where they first met. Rather than hit dinner, he took her out gambling. This certainly surprised her, but she was fast sold on his plan and was having the time of her life betting money. In less than an hour the casino owner was losing his shit over her boyfriend's devil's luck.

What started as an unorthodox date turned incredibly romantic as he began taking her on a stroll through the town. Their fingers intertwined, her head on his shoulder, she was having the time of her life. She couldn't wait to see what he has in store for her next.

**_xXx_**

"Here we are."

She raised her head, glancing up to read the words '**Sake Delights'** painted across the top of the building. It was making her feel like she was the luckiest woman alive as he once again set out to tackle those things that made her happy. He didn't even like alcohol; drinking was fatuous for him since he had a bijuu sealed within him. This was all for her. Everyone knew who she was, and who he was, when they entered the establishment.

Naruto was marked in the bingo books as an S-rank shinobi ever since he killed Orochimaru. His latest feat of killing Nagato would undoubtedly boost his presence in the shinobi world. No one was going to have the balls to challenge him now.

"I have your honeymoon cabin by the back, just as you requested for yourself and Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama," said the store owner as the couple approached him. "We promise that you won't be disturbed. Please enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you," said Naruto, followed by something that sounded like a feeble whisper from his lady. He chuckled as he promptly began leading her through the restaurant, following the guide who the owner had sent with them.

She was still going crazy from hearing that he had booked a "honeymoon" cabin for them in this restaurant. Not having the strength to call him out on this, she glanced around her surroundings. She could see why the place was so popular among youth and older folk alike. What caught her attention the most was the abundance of sake, of all varying bottle sizes and shapes, and surely all having a different taste.

The inside of the cabin was lavish to say the least. A small television screen mounted at top, speakers hanging off all four corners, romantic lighting, a table that was covered with bottles of sake, chocolates and candies, a sofa opposite to the television, as well as a rolled-up futon tucked under the table.

This was definitely a honeymoon cabin.

The two were silent, a thick sexual tension brewing between them as Naruto plopped down on the sofa while holding a bottle of sake in hand. She sauntered towards him, her hazel orbs fluttering as he patted his thigh, gesturing for her to sit down on his lap. She did, and her ginormous breasts ballooned out against his chest, just as her scrumptious ass did on his muscular thighs. Naturally, their lips sought each other after long and pernicious denial, seeing as they hadn't kissed all day today – his decision, not hers. They were introduced gently and then her lips melted in his mouth, their tongues hungrily massaging each other.

The kiss ended faster than she liked, but he had pulled his lips off hers to take a large gulp of sake. It surprised her when he didn't offer her any, especially in the romantic setting they were in. That's when he used that window of opportunity of her opening her mouth to bring his mouth close to hers and transfer every ounce of sake into her oral caverns.

Her entire body throbbed with excitement as he engaged her in a battle of dominance, the sake sloshing around inside their mouths, instinctively pushing her love for the drink to its absolute limits. She swallowed with genuine voraciousness, getting more buzzed from this sample of sake than she would from consuming an entire bottle of it.

Retracting his lips, Naruto grinned at his dazed girlfriend. "I take it you liked that?"

All the blushing Senju could do was nod, bewildered that he had coined such an exhilarating thing in the spur of the moment. People were right to call him the most unpredictable ninja – he still hasn't lost that part of him at least.

Now that his girlfriend was leaning back, the whiskered shinobi was drinking in the morphological masterpiece of Kami-sama that was tucked away in that dress. He was studying the shape, how ridiculously her titanic tits had stretched out the fabric, following every heaving motion as she exhaled in and out. It was clear that her nipples were erect as they were trying to burn out from behind the sophisticated sheathings.

With tremulous lips, she looked down as her boyfriend reached for the straps of her dress, while searching her for consent. She swallowed a lump in her throat, now feeling his giant weapon pulsating beneath her for the first time. No lie, she genuinely thought that was his arm. She was going to be in for a rough time, that much was for certain.

Now he was sensually peeling down the strap down her shoulder, every second passing seeming like eons as bit by bit he exposed her skin until her right tit sprang out, bouncing hypnotically, almost as though it was winking at him for freeing it from that prison. By the gods above it was massive, pendulous, seemingly defiant of gravity, oh-so round, yet illogically firm looking, a large nipple surrounded by bullet hard areola pointing straight at him.

"...dear Kami," whispered Naruto, cupping the globe with his hand, demonstrating its pliancy and its obvious heft, as well as its mountainous size. "You are perfect, Tsunade-hime."

"O-oh, Naruto-kun," whimpered the Hokage, her felicity boundless that he was genuinely starved for her bountiful offering, but outwardly shivering as his cerulean blue orbs were burning with an amalgamation of lust, greed, and honest-to-goodness love.

She quaked as he kissed the bottom swell of her celestial valley and the valley itself with a cruel patience. Burying a hand in his spiky hair, she tugged with increasing need as he progressed along her breast flesh. However, he never quite reached her rosy protrusion, which was begging for him to suckle her. It was like an instantaneous chemical reaction when his lips and her nipple finally met, fusing together like magnet and iron.

That connection cut off almost instantly as he began rolling the other strap down her shoulder. His large hand claimed her other breast, softly caressing it, running his fingers round and round, culminating on the nipple.

Naruto was having the time of his life, losing all sense of reality as he slowly worked up the gentle massage and began mashing her tits together, forming deranged shapes in a way that would make Jiraiya proud. Reluctantly pulling his hand off her chest, he reached for the bottle of sake and began pouring the alcohol all over her chest. He chuckled at her adorable reaction and went from smoothing the alcohol over her breasts in a practical, perfunctory way to gathering them up in his hands, squeezing them between her thumbs and fingers, making sexy squelching noises as he played with her.

Blood was rushing to her head, her mind spinning, her heart racing, the metaphorical workers in her pussy churning out creamy nectar. His face was now buried in the deep valley of her breasts. An abundance of sake was now cruising down the fleshy road, heading straight to his awaiting mouth as he was pouring it down her cleavage.

'_S-shit...that was so hot…_' thought Tsunade, not even taking a sip of the alcohol he was consuming, yet getting drunk off the sight of him doing this to her.

Now that she was craving for more, he began raking his tongue around her left areola, swabbing and swirling around it in spirals, circling her aching nipple before finally letting his tongue lick across it, warming it. Then he blew on it, cooling it in a way that made her dig her fingers into his hair. That's when he took it into his mouth and began sucking like a newborn, kissing and slurping her tit flesh with his swirling, swathing tongue, bathing the undersides, the sides, the tops, and even her valley until he could no longer taste sake on her.

Her eyes fluttered as it felt like invisible ants were crawling over her twins, invisible feathers tickling her there. He was a devout follower as he fastidiously worshipped every millimeter of her heaving chest with his lips and tongue. Her nipple was quivering and screaming with love, and she was in a languid semi-conscious state.

A distant roar of a tsunami colliding with her scattering brain cells. She cried out in a garble of obfuscate words. And now she was gushing from the depths of her vagina, unable to handle another second of his ardent affection. With spasming legs, she rocked her ass back and forth on his lap, drenching her thighs and his lap as her panties were unable to hold back her violent orgasm.

"A-amazing," she mewled, shakily holding his head against her bosom, her entire body on fire. "I never thought it could feel this way."

His heart swelling with pride, he brushed her blonde strands aside to lean into her ear. "I want you to sit on my face, Tsunade-hime."

She wanted to crawl in a hole and not come out till the end of time with how thoroughly he was stoking the flames of her nether region. He was corrupting her, and she was loving every second of it. Despite being his leader and having decades on him, she found herself obediently following his order as he guided her over to the floor. She waited anxiously as he rolled out the futon and laid down on his back.

Standing on either sides of him, she slowly lowered herself, parking her hips on his face, feeling her globes consuming him whole. She didn't have to wait a second for him to run his tongue along the swell of the fabric of her panties. He devilishly kissed and licked the gusset like a cone of ice cream, provoking goosebumps all along her body. It wasn't long until he was inching her undergarment to the side.

"Argh...so fucking good…" wheezed out the legendary kunoichi as her lover began making out with her outer labia lips, even going as far as slipping his tongue past the final line of defense of her womanhood.

Planting her feet firmly on the floor, she dropped her hips fully, pushing the entire weight of her ass on his face. Unsurprisingly, in just a matter of seconds, her senses went numb, her back bowed upward, as he brutally interrogated her clit in between his forefinger and thumb, all while sucking the life out of her sacred walls. She started thrashing up and down, sideways and crossways, her massive tits bouncing in rhythm to her body's gyrations as she raucously rode his face like her life depended on it.

Death was certain she was in her last throes, on the way to heaven, fulminating heaven where sheer bliss shimmered. She heard herself crying in death, a sweet enchanting orchestra from a distant universe. "**I'M CUMMMINNGGGGG!**"

'_I'm one lucky bastard…'_ thought Naruto, savoring every bit of the fruits of his labor as the woman grounded her hips on his face like a wanton slut, gushing down enough juices to drown a man.

By the time Tsunade found herself back on planet earth, she realized that she was sitting upright on the ground and her boyfriend was standing about two feet away from her. Everything happened in slow motion as he dropped his trousers.

The color drained from her face as out came charging the biggest, thickest, monster of a cock she's ever seen. Never in all her years as a medic had she come across a man who was even remotely in the vicinity of his size. It was so long that she was having a nervous breakdown from just guesstimating its length. So thick that she glanced down at her hand, mentally declaring that that thing was fatter than her wrist. That mushroom head was gigantic, and it didn't help that dark blue veins were running down the sides of his shaft like bolts of lightning striking down the night sky.

She choked back on her spit, her mind requiring a moment to reboot. "K-Kami…"

"They used to call you the Legendary Sucker," whispered the blond, a thud sound filling the cabin as he slapped his mushroom head on her forehead. "It's time to put a whole new spin on that moniker."

The Hokage was blushing cap-a-toe from the dominance her lover was establishing on her. She leaned back to see his giant balls, each one large enough to overflow her palm. He was so fucking big that the head of his erection had disappeared well above her hairline. His girth was such that she could barely see around it parked comfortably on her countenance. Even with both hands wrapped one above the other around it, there was still over a third of his tool exposed.

She fought the urge to nervously swallow, and instead put the saliva pooling in her mouth to good use. Sticking out her tongue, she brought the flat of her hand to her lips, and allowed the drool to pour out onto it. She licked along her hand to her fingertips, leaving it sopping wet, doing the same to her other hand, her circling fingers coming nowhere near to touching the palms of her hands – he was that fucking big. She began sliding her hands up and down, a bead of sweat dribbling down her forehead, having never having felt a cock so powerfully hard in her whole life.

"That's it," whispered Naruto, reaching out for the bottle of sake. "Keep stroking that cock, Tsunade-hime."

She exhaled a shuddery breath as his urethra seemed to yawn open, a shimmering bead of fluid drooling as she continued to service him with her hands. The logical side of her wanted to inform him that this was all she could offer him, as it would be impossible for her to give him a blowjob. How on earth was she supposed to open her mouth that far and wide? Her inner turmoil was cut short when sake started raining down from his chest, cruising down his abdomen, drenching his shaft and his balls.

She was a juddering mess as she reached forward and extended her index finger, sliding it beneath the shiny wad of precum—that was mixed together with alcohol—and lifting upwards. The slimy fluid clung to her fingertip as a vestigial web of the stuff remained connected to the tip of his cock, the distending web thinning until it came free and dangled from her fingertip, waving lewdly in the air before her. She felt her tongue slip out and run instinctively around her lips, yearning now more than ever to taste this culinary masterpiece.

"Mmmmm," purred the Hokage, starting off with slow, sensual licks from the base of her man's shaft to brushing her lips against the puckered folds of his cockhead. She was now tasting him straight from the source, and he was continually pouring sake down his body, the intoxicating juices seeming to explode with an vehemently masculine flavor on her taste buds.

On her attempt to take his massive mushroom head inside her mouth, her jaw was stretched wide open, and she felt like her lips were further splitting at the corners as he pushed forward. It took tremendous effort on her part, but she was able to overcome the obstacle without causing severe tearing aside from a diminutive cut and swollen lips. It was outrageous how much effort she had to put into just trying to accommodate the tip. She had loved Dan, but if she was being brutally honest, her deceased lover had a baby dick in comparison to this young man.

Her titanic tits.

His monster cock.

They were a quintessential match.

She pulled back slightly, sliding her lips back just a little over the bulbous tip, before sliding her lips forward again, her tongue rolling, sucking hard with her mouth as he pumped out another round of gooey precum that went drooling onto her waiting tongue. She rolled her head around, sucking more, using her cheeks and the top of her mouth to massage it from different angles, not caring that things were getting messy as just a little bit of drool spilled from one of the corners of her mouth.

"You're doing so well," purred Naruto, Hashirama's necklace slapping against his shirt as he threw his head back. "Keep it up."

His encouragement caused an imaginary lightbulb to go off inside her head. She sat up, dragging her ginormous breasts with her, watching on as his skyward pointing cock lined up between her immense chest. This would be a first-time thing for her, having never done it for Dan, but feeling inclined to do it for her new lover. Squashing her melons together with her hands, she trapped his erection between the warm lubricated pillows, the first six inches sticking out her valley like a mountain top peeking out from dense clouds. Dawdling at first, but then faster as she got a feel for it, she began massaging the length of his shaft with her squashed boobs.

She looked down intently as with each pump of her tits, the head of his phallus emerged from her cleavage, ensuring it stopped short of poking her in the face. Timing herself just right, she began working whatever she could into her mouth. Her saliva dribbled down the parts of his throbbing shaft that she couldn't fit into her mouth and down onto her mighty milk tanks. It quickly turned to her gagging from taking more than she could handle. However, this is exactly what motivated her.

Wet, squishy noises filled the cabin as he began thrusting, in and out, fucking the largest breasts he has ever seen and felt around his enormous cock. He had fantasized about this kind of situation forever, and now his dreams were becoming reality. Mei Terumi—one of the few women he was fucking regularly over a year ago—had nothing on his blonde goddess. No woman on earth could compare. Tsunade was in a league of her own, and now she was going to be his until the end of times.

Try as she might to fold her arms beneath her mammaries to keep her balance, he was thrusting so maniacally hard that the tops of her colossal udders slammed into her chin, forcing her to lift her head up towards the ceiling. She finally dropped her hands from her breasts and went back to sucking him him off, this time finally being able to devour the first seven inches without gagging. Shiny spit was flying everywhere as he pistoned his head back and forth, and she could feel his flowing precum back up in her mouth and his cock getting just a touch stiffer. She vacuumed in her cheeks as he pumped her head, her caved in cheeks giving him a sheath of liquid velvet to fuck.

"I'm cumming, Tsunade-hime!"

'_Dear Kami!_' came the blonde's muffled scream as the first thick rope of cum jettisoned deep into her avidly sucking mouth. Her eyes bulged as the supersonic spurt rocketed hard into the back of her throat. Tears welled in her eyes as she swallowed desperately, but before she could congratulate herself, he shot his second load, undoing all the work she had just done, leaving her cheeks even fuller while a few squirts burst from the failing seal of her lips.

"So fucking hot," grunted the whiskered shinobi as delicious orgasmic contractions flowed through his midsection. His leader's lips were pursed well forward, circling his pulsating shaft obscenely, the muscles in her neck contracting as she swallowed, wad upon wad of jism sliding down her throat. He could see her twitching and shaking as she continued to suck, her eyes closed in blissful pleasure, a glowing sheen of perspiration covering her pretty face.

And then he shot his third load, knocking the mouthful she already had straight down her gullet and replaced it. Her gag reflex didn't know what to do and she simultaneously swallowed, choked, gagged, spewed a bit of jism from her nose, and finally inhaled a bit of it too. She launched her head back as the unbelievable flow tapered off, needing oxygen desperately.

A dominant tug on her head resulted in her forcefully taking more of him than she could handle, but she couldn't blame him for being forceful with her in the height of his orgasm. She could feel silky rivulets of spunk leaking from the corners of her mouth, but she kept swallowing, the warm masculine seed feeling like liquid silk as it slid down her throat. At long last, she pulled his monster cock out of her mouth, falling square on her wobbling ass and began coughing out what had gotten into her lungs.

"S-so…so much cum," stammered the Hokage, placing a hand over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. The medic in her was salivating with this discovery, however. It should not be possible for a man to hold that much jism. She wouldn't outright admit it, but she was going to have a lot of fun further evaluating him...for scientific purposes, of course.

"I think it's clear that that moniker holds tremendous promise," cooed the hung shinobi, reaching down and wrapping his big hands around his shaft. He gently pushed forward, guiding the head of his still-erect dick to her mouth where a thick glob was starting to distend downwards. "Come suck the rest of it out."

Tsunade Senju breathed heavily, feeling that perhaps she may not be able to survive this date let alone the night.

**_xXx_**

Jiraiya's ex-student was now reclined back against stones that were constantly washed by heated waters of Konoha's hot springs, the place where he first met his deceased sensei. Snuggled into his arms was the leader of his village. Steam was rising from the surface, curling and moving like clouds in the light of many small flames.

After leaving that cabin, he took his girlfriend out dancing. Her movement was a bit awkward initially, but soon her childbearing hips were swaying perfectly in rhythm. There were plenty of opportunities there to grope her in public, but he decided against availing any of them and took her back to Konoha. He had paid off the owner of the hot springs so it would be unavailable to the public for the next few days. Making love to a woman on a bed is how most men go about it the first time. However, deciding to uphold the unorthodox theme of the evening, he was going to take her in the steamy water. With the ability of water walking, he was using it to float above the water, allowing her to squat over his towering manhood just as how she would do it on a mattress.

"Here we go," whispered Naruto, his cockhead pressing against his leader's slick labial curtains. Due to his size, she had to stand nearly upright just so he could penetrate her. His heart was beating a vociferous, frantic heartbeat as he felt her lips spreading open to encircle him. None of his other achievements in life mattered. Everything else was meaningless. This was the start of his new life.

Her breath caught in her throat, her face contorting to extend levels as the inner lining of her pussy collapsed like it was going into the fetal position from the dome-shaped crown trying to punch its way inside her. Just him penetrating her was making her spiral down the earth at terminal velocity. He was so huge and so hard that she could pretty much feel an exact map of his cock inside of her through the thick veins that were criss-crossing it.

"Aaaargghhh," gritted out Konoha's leader as tears welled in her eyes. "O-oh…oh…OH FUCK!" she rocked her pelvis up, her voice shooting up several decibel levels from the girth becoming too much for her pussy to bare. "**YOU'RE TOO BIGGGGGG!**"

"It'll be okay, Tsunade-hime," whispered the whiskered blond. "Start channeling chakra to your pussy. It's going to help you accommodate me."

She nodded reluctantly and began sending waves of chakra through her entire body before directing all of it to her nether region. A slight push from him, and then she felt him stop. She realized he'd reached a point of resistance inside her, the furthest point Dan had ever reached. Paying a timorous glance down, she saw her labia stretched taut as a drum as it circled his length. Much to her horror, she guesstimated by sending a hand between her legs and down his shaft that a little more than two-thirds of his cock was still sticking out of her.

He was so big that it was genuinely starting to scare her. Despite this, she adamant on experiencing every last inch of his mammoth cock filling her cunt until he totally possessed her. And so she pummeled her childbearing hips up against him, letting him know she was his for the taking. He didn't hesitate to heed to her request, and now she was accepting the enormous stake he was crucifying her with. Reaching out her hands, she grabbed onto his head, her fingers digging into his hair, her eyes rolling back in her head as he went deeper, stretching the walls of her vagina almost to the tearing point.

"Fuck!" hollered a delirious Tsunade. It was like her boyfriend was attempting to dig his way through her cunt and come out her mouth. It was fortunate he told her to channel chakra to her crotch because this energy was the only thing preventing her from passing out from the pain.

'._..I did it, Jiraiya-sensei. She's mine now,_' thought Naruto, feeling his lover's cervix trying to close its door on his monster cock. But where there's a will, there's a way, and soon her cunt muscles started to yield. She was now bathing him with steamy hot juices. He kept himself buried all the way inside her, but rolled his hips, yearning to drive her crazy, which it did, as her climax went on and on, delicious paroxysms of pleasure shaking her to the very core.

Bringing one hand up, he was approached with one of the most difficult decisions he's ever had to make: which one of her tits would he grab. Both were jiggling, both looking equally delicious. Ultimately, he settled for both by tweaking her nipple while suckling the other. Only once he had his fill with her tits did he lean up and smash his lips against hers, drawing her in for a deep, sensual kiss.

In the beginning it was a contest to see who could out-tease the other. Her tongue darted between his lips, but he countered that by running his tongue along hers. She tried sneakily slipping her tongue in his mouth. However, he had her beat by capturing her tongue gently between his teeth and sucking on it. Due to his experience, he was able to land an easy victory over her.

"How do you feel now?" asked the whiskered shinobi, pecking the side of the woman's face. "Do you feel that cock inside you?"

"Urghh...it feels...so good," whispered Tsunade in a raspy voice, her legs starting to cramp, but a good kind of cramp. The painful stretching and expansion of her vaginal walls were thankfully over and done with.

Naruto's hands were once again chockablock with his leader's fat booty as he gave her a deep tissue massage. For what felt like ages, he drank in her every wince, every moan, every facial expression, indulged in the mountains on her chest, fondling, sucking, and slurping with his love for her.

At long last, Tsunade pushed down on her subordinate's shoulders with her hands, her fingers coiling around the threads of her grandfather's necklace, all while using her legs to push her body up and off him. As she rose up, her long, blonde hair swaying from side to side, she could feel his shaft sliding solidly from within her body until only his mushroom head was left wedged inside of her. She took a deep breath, flashed him a cute little smile and then lowered her torso again onto him, this time not via sliding, but by pushing down for him to rise within her.

All the way down again until it was wedged so tightly inside her. And then her body was lifting again, all the way back up until once more, just his cockhead remained lodged within her cunt. Her melodic voice echoed through the hot springs, her chest heaving as she breathed raggedly. Thick fog was surrounding him, the water shimmering and sloshing gently as she twitched and shook beneath his enveloping warmth that she found even hotter than the steamy water.

But then he began withdrawing his gargantuan weapon, sliding it out through the tender lining of her gripping pussy. When only the head of his cock was still held tightly by the lips of her cunt, he stopped and then began reversing the procedure, shoving it back into her. His way of doing it was more methodical, more experienced, confirming that this wasn't the first pussy he's breaking in. She threw her head back, whimpering erotically, but instinctively meeting his motion by rocking back and forth, milking the humongous shaft that was responsible for giving her a new shot at life. "I'm gonna ccccummmmmm!"

Hopped on lust, she began raising and dropping her hips on his lap over, and over, and over again, each time with such vigor that she hit bottom. Her massive tits started bouncing, her blonde swaying from side to side, ripples running through her gorgeous bubble butt like an impending tsunami. Each thrust was hitting her in the cervix, each landing resulting in her clit squashing against the rough texture of his testicles. Her left tit—the right was still getting pampered by his hand—was swinging freely in the air and her hair was flying all over the place.

Rather than him caress her ass, he started spanking her. She was panting raucously now, gasping out her breaths as a wave of sexual release started from somewhere around her clitoris and exploded throughout her body, reaching to her head and her toes. "**YOU'RE KILLING ME!**"

Hazel orbs turning white, she slumped forward, only for him to clamp his hands on her sides to keep her upright. Fluids were violently gushing down her depths, but he kept thrusting, and in her mindless, ragdollish state, she felt as though his cock was doubling in size and its head felt like an apple massaging her g-spot. The greater part of her was scared of what was about to happen. Having witnessed how much jism he could release in an orgasm, and how she was barely able to survive swallowing it all, she couldn't understand how she would be able to accommodate all of that cream in her already stuffed-to-the-brim pussy.

"**I'M CUMMING, TSUNADE-HIME!**" announced Naruto with a bellowing roar, sending painfully loud sound waves from his mouth that it split through the fog and cleared a fair portion of the hot springs, even splitting through the water for a couple of seconds. Rocking his hips a final time, he shot the first of many thick, creamy, steaming hot ropes of jism inside his leader.

That eruption of jism worked as fuel on the still roaring fires of yet another rumbling climax, yanking her out of the earth and teleporting her to a gate overlooking a garden of radiant sunbeams bursting through fluffy white billows. Just basking in its warm presence was divine but she knew nirvana lay on the other side. Suddenly, the gate flew open and she fell over the precipice in a free-fall dive as her lover's jism splattered so hard and far up her womb that it made her kidneys churn.

Her vagina started collapsing on itself as the metaphorical workers producing creamy nectar all began working overtime. She began foaming at the mouth, drool running down her chin, ripples running through her doughy butt cheeks, millions of stars invading her field of vision, and a shriek so ferocious in nature—it was laced in chakra—that it tore through the gender divider of the hot springs.

She had every opportunity to use a birth control jutsu, but she willingly accepted his jism into her unprotected womb, silently having come to the decision that she would bare this young man's child. It's been her dream since forever to become a mother and she was going to fulfill it tonight. Similarly, had the blond not wanted to become a father, he wouldn't have cum inside her.

She kept drifting in and out of consciousness, passing out before his fourth load could hit as the third one was so powerful that it proved to be more than her mortal body could endure. She wasn't sure when she awoke, for all she cared about then was the man whose arms she was in. They were no longer in the water. Rather, they were on the floor, with her on her side, with him pressed against her, having brought her into a spooning position. His monster cock was still buried to the hilt within her, and it was a feeling she never wanted to forget.

She sighed, her heart racing as he began peppering the creamy skin of her neck with kisses. A devoted smile danced across her lips and she tilted her head, weakly reaching out to kiss his forehead. "I love you, Naruto-kun."

She truly did.

More than Dan, more than life itself. This would not be a dalliance. She firmly believed now that their relationship was meant to be. Hashirama-jiji was a Senju who married Mito baa-chan, who was an Uzumaki. History was now repeating itself with their union. This man was now the man of her dreams, the future father of her child, and by Kami he was going to become her husband.

"I love you too, Tsunade-hime," said Naruto, his voice a mere whisper, pecking her on the forehead as well. "But now it's time for me to truly fuck you."

Her eyes bulged to comical proportions as he began pummeling in and out of her, his heavy balls slapping against her buttocks, the base of his shaft grinding up against her, making delicious contact with her swollen clit, driving her wild. The mountains on her chest were swinging so hard that her nipples were genuinely begging for mercy. She began clawing on his forearm that was coiled around her chest, twisting and turning her body, trying to hop off his cock, but all attempts were resulting in failure.

He was now fucking her with absolute ferocity, lifting up her mountainous tit to suckle her nipple, ramming her so hard up the cervix that she exploded with chakra.

How on earth was she supposed to handle him?

**_xXx_**

"Get the fuck out of here!"

"I'm dead serious," said Ino Yamanaka in a monotone like voice, her eyes peering into her bestie's. "I know it sounds as retarded as a civilian council in a ninja village, but Naruto is now dating Lady Tsunade. Almost everyone in the village heard them having sex."

"When did this happen?" queried Kakashi Hatake, who had co-led Team 7 on their week long mission. They had just gotten back to the village gates when the infamous gossip queen came rushing towards them.

Sasuke offered the trio the classic blank expression that's been passed down his deceased clan from generation to generation. "You can discuss the dobe's love life. I'm out of here."

A sigh escaped Kakashi's lips as the girls stared at the retreating form of the Uchiha. Somethings never change.

"Oh, the scarecrow's back!"

"Great," muttered the former ANBU under his breath. Turning his head, he saw the dango glutton sashaying towards him, dragging along a groaning Kurenai with her. "I take it you also came to fill us in about this latest scoop?"

"Man, oh man," chirruped a flushing Anko. "Hundreds were camped outside the hotsprings. The ANBU refused to let anyone get within ten feet of the building, so none of us could watch, but we all heard that gaki fuck the living shit out of her well into the following night. Sh—"

"Anko!" interrupted Kurenai, a similar pink hue spreading across her face. "This is Hokage-sama we're talking about here. Show some respect."

"Hokage-sama got laid~" sang Ino, swaying her head from side to side.

Orochimaru's former apprentice chuckled as her childhood friend—who had ruined her fun for the umpteenth time—fired off a glare at the young girl. "I knew I should've laid my claim on him when I had the chance. He made a kage undergo chakra exhaustion through sex alone. Shizune had to treat her when it was all said and done. That's insane."

Kurenai refused to offer her two cents on the matter, especially since she could still vividly remember how painfully loud the Sannin had been screaming, lauding the blond like he was her god. The young man had shamed the majority of shinobi and male civilians with his skills, her boyfriend included. Asuma had now become so insecure that she was forced to fib about his performance to cheer him up. But the reality of the matter was that the comparison was night and day.

The news of their coupling did make her feel bad for her former student, but it wasn't like Hinata didn't expect for the blond to romance an older woman sooner or later. Upon Naruto's return to Konoha, he sat the Hyuuga down and informed her that girls his age were not his thing, and that he could never see himself settling with a woman unless she was much older than him.

Blood was running down Kakashi's nose as he stared up at the sky. _'Well, the student has surpassed the master, eh, Jiraiya-sama?_'

Sakura was having conniptions, which was expected for a woman of her track record for being impatient and acting without thinking. Unlike the others, she was furious to hear that her teammate was shacking it up with her teacher.

Dust flew past her as she raced off with furious intent, blazing through the streets until she was stomping up the stairs in the Hokage Tower. The ground below her was shaking as she neared the secretary table.

"Sakura, you can't go in!" warned Shizune from her desk. "Lady Tsunade is busy right now!"

But the pinkette refused to listen, and almost tore the door by its hinges. Every ounce of anger she had died down the second she took that first step inside to find a fully naked Naruto holding their fully clothed leader—who was down on her knees—by the head.

She swallowed a lump in her throat as the couple tore their gaze towards her, and her teacher pulled away from the unbelievably large shaft she had been servicing. Several gasps went off behind her.

"Nai-chan..."

"Not a word, Anko."

"Kami, he's...fuck...how can he be that big?"

"You're lucky I sensed you charging here from a mile away because had Tsunade-hime been naked…" The whiskered shinobi let the threat hanging, his immense chakra bubbling from his pores, sending shivers down everyone's spines, reminding him that he was the strongest ninja at their disposal.

Tsunade glared at her subordinates, immediately getting them to stumble back and shut the door behind them.

Outside, a shuddering Sakura collapsed on her knees. "...he called her Tsunade-hime."

"He can call me whatever he wants," purred Anko as she ran her tongue along her lips. "Just as long as he fucks me with that giant cock."

"All right, out with you," hissed Kurenai as she dragged her best friend away, her own thoughts clouded with how much the blond had shamed her boyfriend.

Ino chewed on her bottom lip as she stared back at the door. The Hokage was one lucky bitch.

Shizune sighed as she plopped back down on her seat. '_Just wait until they hear Naruto-kun got Lady Tsunade pregnant_.'

**_xXx_**

"That's a good girl," purred Naruto, running a hand through his girlfriend's hair. "You're doing it. You're so close. Keep going."

The female Senju's tongue danced against her lover's shaft, one hand slipping behind to clutch the back of his muscular thigh. Those fools had shot her rhythm to shit, but now she was picking up where she had left off. She gripped, mouth expanding into a broader "O", her cheeks puffing out like she was chewing on a plateful of food—the plate included—,swallowing up his erection almost to the base.

Up and down, sucking hard on the way up, relaxing on the way down. Bringing both hands up to help, she began milking him in rhythm with each long thrust. But even with a solid full day of practice, there was a moment of resistance in which she gagged.

Suddenly, like a deity had decided to answer her prayer, to her immense happiness, her lips slid down the last inch of his cock, burying the head so deep in her throat that it felt like he was in her lungs. She gagged involuntarily at the sudden intrusion, screwing her eyes shut tight as she struggled to relax her throat around him. Almost instantly her chest began to heave for air, at which point she pulled back, gasping like a landed fish as a long line of sticky drool fell from her lips onto her breasts.

"You did it," The S-rank shinobi croaked, caressing her hair as she caught her breath. "Nicely done."

"It wasn't good enough," argued the Hokage, her eyes burning with desire, burning with the Will of Fire.

Within in an instant, she once again found her lips touching his trimmed pubic hair as he bottomed out in her throat. This time, she held herself there for a long moment, and then began to slowly bounce her head ever so slightly, fucking his cock with her throat. Now she was churning, her head popping back as drool was running down her cheeks, her eyes starting to well with tears.

"S-still not good enough."

"Tsunade-hime," said Naruto softly, his cockhead still between his leader's lips as she gasped for air around his girth. "Okay, let's get you fully stretched. Channel chakra through your windpipe."

He let her take only two deep breaths, just in time for her to start feeding chakra through her body. Then he plunged home once more, this time setting a rhythmic pace that left her sucking in air through her nostrils on each backstroke. She gagged on his first two strokes, and her eyes watering profusely as his pumping cock subjugated the narrowest region of her throat.

Calming her gag reflex now that chakra was aiding her, Tsunade felt that resistance lessen with each passing stroke, until a swallowing sound replaced the gagging every few strokes. Her future husband soon began to glide into her throat with ease, though she felt the heat of her stretched muscles as they protested. She glanced up at him, and saw him watching intently as his cock sunk into her throat, his chest heaving with arousal.

She reached up and gently massaged his balls with her fingertips, a cute little smile curling to her lips. '_I'm doing it...I'm finally showing you that I can please you too, Naruto-kun._'.

"Kami, Tsunade-hime, I'm about to blow," groaned the blond ninja, grabbing her head with both hands and began fucking her face. She truly had become a Legendary Sucker.

The rocking of his hips made his balls smack her chin with such force that she thought he was denting it. He was thrusting hard into her, his dick so down her throat that her lungs started drawing it in like it was oxygen. She heard his bellowing roar, but could do nothing but gag, choke, and obsequiously breathe through her nose to accept the cream he had brewed for her. His ejaculation was long-lasting and incredibly abundant, so much so that by the time the most explosive part of his orgasm was over, pearly white rivulets of seed were dribbling down the corners of her mouth, streaking her chin and then splattering wetly on her shirt.

Hating the idea that she might waste anymore of his jism, she began slowly and deliberately gulping. She hummed and closed her eyes to maximize her delight in guzzling down her lover's thick, delicious cum. Once that load was down her throat, she reopened her eyes, purring with satisfaction and smacking her cum-glossy lips appreciatively before running her tongue all over them with gusto. as she gulped great salty mouthfuls of his seed. Her fingers dug into his muscular glutes, keeping him buried to the hilt until the steady gush subsided and the last of the cum which had submerged her tongue slid smoothly down her throat.

"Such a good girl," whispered the jinchuriki, his hand still wrapped tightly in his pregnant girlfriend's hair, eyes shut, face masked by intense sexual satisfaction.

There was pandemonium in her vagina as she finally detached herself from him, breathing heavier than an obese slob doing cardio. Raising her hands to her throat, she massaged it slightly as if this would lessen the internal soreness. Lifting up slightly on her tippy toes, she began lapping up the last of the jism that clung to her lips. She then brushed her mouth lightly across his cockhead, slowly kissing it.

He tugged her head back so she was looking up at him. There was a darkness enveloping his eyes that spoke volumes of what he was feeling towards her at the moment. She shuddered as he crouched down and threw her skimpy shirt off, causing her massive tits to come springing out with a hypnotic bounce. Almost immediately after this, his palms were sliding downwards, sending an electric bolt through her body.

At first, his hands were gentle, repeatedly stroking her large breasts all over, including passing lightly over her areolas and nipples. However, after a few moments he increased the pressure and the stroking turned into him mauling her like he was taking her nonconsensually. She began shaking, her vagina bedewing fresh cream as he went on to rub, pinch, and tease her nipples. They were hard as bullets while deepthroating him, but right now it was like she was getting stung by bees. Soon, a humid, sticky sensational tickled and tantalized her down her cleavage in long broad strokes as he smothered himself in between her tits, motorboating them.

Grabbing one gigantic breast in each hand, he squeezed them around his sopping wet shaft, and began to thrust himself between them. He used long, slow strokes, riding her jiggling chest like he was surfing wave tops. He spat a wad of saliva onto his cock as it emerged, drawing a satisfied moan from her. Stretching out her long tongue, she lashed the head each time it appeared, slathering it with drool to keep it well lubricated as he fucked her chest with insatiable urgency.

Having administered the breast worship, which he has been performing on her multiple times a day, and which he will continue to administer until his very last breath, he let go of her heaving chest. She had the biggest pair of tits on the planet and he would be a fool not to take pride in the fact that they were now his to play with. "Bow to the floor. I want you to see you crawl to your desk, Tsunade-hime."

She swallowed a lump in her throat, his authoritative nature sending shivers down her spine. "H-hai..."

Turning around to face her desk, she lowered her hands, setting her palms square on the floor. Her breathing was labored as she prepared to crawl. It was then he crouched behind her and clamped his hands on her sides, preventing her from moving. She soon felt him peeling down the green yoga pants she had on. Now that she was dating him, she had undergone a complete wardrobe change, one of which were these little numbers. She didn't have on a thong, though. It was onerous as is getting him to agree to let her wear clothes at home. Underwear was a big no-no.

Spreading the lady's buttocks, he gazed deeply at her winking rectum; oh, how he was yearning to finally taste her dark walls. Wasting no time, he channeled fire chakra to his mouth and expelled his boiling hot breath, making her scream out and shudder like she was at the mercy of an earthquake. The purpose of this was to make her anus open and close like it's gasping for air, and that's when he pushed his tongue within her so torturously slow that her entire body convulsed.

"H-HEYYY!" cried Tsunade, a violent blush streaking across her face like a shooting star as she got rectally examined for the first time in her life. His efforts were now centralized on just on her anus, the thin skin around it, and just inside her anal ring, that tantalizing lifesaver that was repelling yet drawing in his tongue at the same time.

She tried pushing her legs forward, twisting and turning, but he responded by yanking his tongue out and then making deep kissing motions over her gaping asshole, giving it the first kiss it's ever received, seducing her to use her muscles back there to reciprocate the deep kiss. And then her orifice was once again opening to his tongue like a thirsty flower opening its petals to catch the rain.

This should've disgusted the average woman, but not her. No, her sphincter nipped at his tongue, pulling it deeper into her virgin depths. Having butt-stuff done to her has always been a secret fetish of hers, but she never found the courage to ask Dan, and not even she found the urge to play with herself back there. She didn't even have the nerve to ask whether Naruto would help qualm the medic in her. Now she lost herself, pushing back into his face, trying to get more of his tongue inside of her.

"**_Crawl_**."

She was whimpering erotically, her mind cells scattering as she surrendered to his order. It was so hard keeping her eyes open as with every frail crawl, he would pull his tongue out slightly before shoving it right back inside her. His hands were still squeezing her ass as his tongue swirled around inside her, searching, reaching, driving her crazy. He brought her to the brink and held her there in delicious torture, no longer tasting the jelly of her dark nexus. She began rutting her ass back into his face, sometimes remembering to crawl, sometimes forgetting to do so, but somehow managing to reach the base of her desk.

Millions of light particles first bombarded her field of vision. Every muscle squeezed down as unquantifiable jolts of electricity coursed through her mortal flesh. Her huge tits were bouncing up and down, sinking against the smooth surface of the bottom of her desk. Her floodgates didn't just open; the whole dam shattered in one go.

"**I'M CUMMMIMNGGGG!**" cried the Hokage, her head rearing back as she gushed from the depths of her vagina, major league splashes splattering on the floor and ricocheting every which way. The strength in her left as she nuzzled her face against the second last desk drawer, her breathing coming in ephemeral bursts, having had the first anal-induced orgasm of her life.

_'Hot fucking damn_,' thought the whiskered shinobi lustfully, feeling his girlfriend's taboo ring quivering around his tongue which is still fucking her anus. It was his belief that a man doesn't known a woman until he has experienced her tightest orifice pulsate around his tongue as she's orgasming – or her rectum convulsing around his cock, which was now going to become a reality as well.

Lifting her up, he guided her hands on the desk so that she was bent over, officially making him the only one to do this to her. It was then he pushed her forward, her head now hanging off the edge of the desk, her hands dangling by her sides, her breasts fully ballooning out against the top surface.

A hoarse breath escaped her as his cockhead brushed against her outer labia lips. She closed her eyes, widening her stance as she spread her ass cheeks as wide as she could. A loud slurping sound echoed through her office as he pushed past the gates of her cunt. Her hair was splayed all over her as she was staring down at the ground, her hands now gripping onto the edge of her desk, the muscles in her legs quivering, the nerve-endings deep within her ravaged pussy sending pulsing sensations throughout her entire body.

Inch by inch, he pushed her over the edge until she began gyrating through paroxysms of pleasure. Even though he was fucking her non-stop these past few days, he still had a fifteen inch cock, so sex with him would never be a walk in the park. Her fresh womanly scent soon filled the air, the alluring fragrance of a gushing mature pussy. "C-ccumminggg…"

"I love how you can just keep creaming on my dick," cooed Jiraiya's ex-student, the discomfort he was previously in from getting squeezed by her tiny cunt now being overpowered by the fluids cruising down her feminine passageway. While she continued squirting, he slammed forward with such force that it propelled the desk a foot ahead, dozens of documents flying off every which way. There was nothing better than fucking a MILF – _nothing_.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out as her vocal chords had been shot. Her teeth started chattering, her spasming legs squishing against the lower half of the desk, her giant, jiggling tits scrubbing the polished surface on top. She blindly threw her hands around like she was swimming underwater, desperately searching for something to hold onto, but it was proving difficult to do so because her head was hanging off the edge of the desk so she couldn't exactly see. Tears rolled down her cheeks, mixing together with the sweat dribbling down her forehead as she was being lifted from the earth and being hurled into a white paradise.

Naruto was on cloud-nine as he began exterminating his leader, Hashirama's necklace swinging back and forth in rhythm of his every thrust. "I swear, you have the tightest pussy ever, Tsunade-hime!"

"Fuck, _fuck_, **_fffuucccckkk_**!" cried Tsunade, her boyfriend's every thrust resulting in her colliding with her desk, causing aching in her midsection and abdomen. "**IT'S LIKE YOU'RE FUCKING ME UP THE THROAT!**"

Saliva was shooting out of her mouth and splattering every which way on the floor below. Part of her wanted the father of her unborn child to stop, to just let her go in peace, but her clutching labia was tugging possessively at him otherwise. Her massive tits, although compressed onto the desk, were jiggling intractably and her erect nipples felt amazing as they scrubbed the wooden surface, his huge balls slapping against her buttocks each time.

Pulling out of her out of the blue, he drooled at the sight of her gaping pussy, which was coughing out juices like no tomorrow. Apple red was the color of her gorgeous bubble butt from his brutal handling of her. She was still convulsing, still clinging to her desk for dear life, and so he decided to truly give her something to worry about by pressing his oversized mushroom head up against the excruciatingly tiny puckered folds of her backdoor. He slowly wrapped a hand around her neck, making no effort to squeeze or in any way impair her breathing, but to uphold his position as the dominant force.

"...my butt...you're going to...in...my..." the dishevelled Sannin rambled off, meekly looking at him from over her shoulder, her anus contracting in fear. Despite this, she made no attempt to cover herself. The medic in her had her glasses on, a pen and pen ready to religiously jot down notes.

"I promise to be gentle," he whispered, unsealing a bottle of oil from his wrist. "But yes, Tsunade-hime: I'm now going to take your anal virginity."

Sweltering hot was the temperature inside the office, but the parents to-be couldn't blame on it being summer because the weather outside was absolutely fantastic this afternoon. The sun was shining brilliantly and the birds were chirping, charroling their love for the wonderful, carefree life they had. The streets were busy since it was lunch time, and so business was booming. Children were out playing in the park and families were genuinely enjoying themselves.

The gentle breeze that was passing by the village suddenly started picking up speed, while clouds started appearing out of nowhere, enveloping the sky in darkness. Then, a sound-wave blasted through the air, rattling some, terrifying others. The excruciatingly strident shriek—clearly belonging to the Hokage—that followed the sonic boom would ever forever be etched in the minds of the villagers.

"**YOU'RE BREAKING MY ASS, NAARRRRUUUUTTOOO-KUUNNNN!**"

Such was the tale of the gutsy ninja.

* * *

**Like I said in the top Author's Note, I did things differently with this one-shot. People expect to see netorare whenever an upload from me pops up in their feed, which is why I decided to write hot vanilla this time around. I personally loved writing this one-shot, and I hope you all enjoyed the change of pace. **

**Anyway, let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
